Mobile devices are generally utilized for various purposes and the functionality required by the mobile device will vary from user-to-user. A user will typically purchase a mobile device that meets his or her requirements. For example, a device may have capabilities for voice and data or for one or the other.
A device is, however, limited to the radio system that it is preconfigured with. Thus, if a user's requirements change over time, the user is forced to purchase a new mobile device.